1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to computer games and, more particularly, to a system, method and computer program product facilitating an interactive trivia game that enables a plurality of users to simultaneously play the trivia game from remote locations.
2. Prior Art
In addition, various trivia type games exist currently. Generally, players are asked questions by other players or teams from questions they purchase with the game; i.e., cards and playing pieces are moved on a board until a goal is attained. One drawback to traditional trivia games is that games tend to be topic specific and/or skill/age related. It would be advantageous to provide for the ability of multiple participants of any age or skill level the chance to compete fairly with all participants. This new method would be dynamic in nature and change from game to game depending on age and skill level of the participants. Also, it would be advantageous to give a player or players the ability to customize their gaming experience or that of their competitors or those for whom they are creating the game, test, or quiz.
In addition, with the integration of portable electronic devices, the internet, high speed computing and mobile technology, the ability to work and play computer games while on the move has changed the way people live. Numerous consumers use computer networks for many purposes including: to purchase products online, locate special events, read news stories, pay bills and play games. Online gaming is also provided over computer networks, such as the World Wide Web. Gaming web sites provide players with numerous types of computer games. In the online environment, trivia web sites that focus on trivia facts are popular in terms of use. Some of these web sites have subjects about celebrities, history, sports or movies. In these sites and others, a devotee of the subject might be invited to take a quiz about that subject. While these sites might test the devotee's knowledge, the quizzes do not provide the experience of playing against another player or group of players about the questions. Moreover, the sites with such quizzes, do not provide interactive gaming against various types of players based on age, skill set or level of knowledge for example.
U.S. Publication 2008/0,161,111 discloses that interactive games, such as role playing games are played on a cellular phone. The games are played by transmitting portions of the game to the player and obtaining a response from the player. The game portions are typically transmitted from an internet server to a player's cellular phone. Portions of the game may be transmitted as text messages.
In spite of the above, there is no known interactive trivia game available for users that may interact with vehicle components in a fun or safety focused way. For example, a lone driver or a family travelling together may want to play a game involving the driver to keep him awake while driving long distances or to keep the driver or vehicle occupants entertained in a trivia game instead of just listening to music or watching a movie.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present disclosure satisfies such a need by providing an interactive web and mobile app based game system that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for playing an interactive trivia game such as: a testing source for students, study guides, training material review or testing of employees in one or a multiple of remote locations.